Video Games
by lynnr5
Summary: Austin is ignoring Ally while playing video games, so she decides to get his attention.../ Auslly smut


**A/n: I REUPDATED THIS TO SAY THAT I DIDNT COPY THIS STORY BECAUAE A FEW PEOPLE SAID I DID. I GOT THE IDEA FROM THIS BOOK/ONLINE BLOG. HER NAME IS GIRL ON THE INTERNET AND SHE WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BECAUSE IT HAPPENED TO HER. IF YOU THINK I STOLE THIS FROM ANOTHER STORY, GO CHECK IT OUT, LOOK HER UP AND THEN VIDEO GAME BLOWJOBS. PLEASE DO, BECAUSE I HATE BEING ACCUSED OF STEALING SOMEONE ELSES AUSTIN AND ALLY FANFICTION. **

**Yes, this is pretty much a rewrite of her story but into the point of view of both of them and more into detail, but I didn't take it from another story from fanfiction so please don't accuse me of that.**

**Pretty much violent video games, a hot boyfriend who hasn't taken a shower in day, hilarious cursing at random guys, and jealous girlfriends giving blowjobs for attention.**

** So, yeah... **

**That's pretty much the plot of this, but it's hot.**

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson walked into her boyfriend's bedroom, her smile faltering as she saw him with his x-box controller in his hand, headset on his mess blond hair and dressed in only a pair of loose fitting pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. She, on the other hand, was dressed up, her hair and makeup done perfectly for her day off.<p>

"Austin, hi," she greeted him, trying to keep up a happy and Ally-like persona. "I thought we were gonna go out today today? Isn't that what we had planned? Going out to eat or something?"

"Hey, babe. What did you say? Sorry I couldn't hear-" He stopped mid sentence, interrupting himself, "Ah, shit, you fucking suck. If you do that one more time, I swear to God I'll find you and kill you."

Rolling her eyes, Ally tried her best not to turn off his tv, to rip the headset off his ears and step on them, but she settled with crossing her arms, instead. Not only was she angry over the fact that he had forgotten that they were going out, but she had taken hours to look her best for today and quite frankly she didn't want to sit around all day while she watched Austin play video games and curse at guys who he didn't even know.

She groaned and fell down next to him on the bean bag chair that sat across from his tv. Strings of yells and taunts came from Austin's mouth, much too loud and she was surprised his mother hadn't come up and grounded him already. "Ha ha, take that, asshole."

Her pointer and middle fingers moved gracefully onto his naked shoulder and moved back and forth and back and forth. Lips replaced fingers and she kissed up his shoulder and to his neck, feeling his muscles tense as she did so. Hopefully she'd make him so hot and bothered, he'd just have to talk to her or ya know, make her hot and bothered, too. Either way, she didn't mind.

If he was going to ignore he, she'd have to give him a reason to turn off his game and talk to her and if it was making him so horny until he couldn't stand it but to touch her, she'd do it.

"Please, Ally, stop it. I'm trying to concentrate and you're making me horny," he groaned, pushing her body off him. "No, I'm not talking to you, dickhead," he muttered into the mic that was hung next to his mouth.

Huffing, she fell back and felt her face getting red. He'd never rejected her before. Anger and lust rushed through her veins and without thinking, she had pulled her shirt off, leaving her in her black bra. Dark eyes looked down at her, giving her almost bare chest a look before going back to hiding and shooting and yelling at his opponents.

"Put your shirt on," he groaned, gripping the thin material in his hand. Quickly, he threw it down to the ground and put both hands on the controller. "God dammit, Ally. Why do you do this to me?"

Laughs came from her mouth as she twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. "Am I bothering you, _Austin_? I'm just trying to make you feel good, that's all," she whispered in his ear.

As he played, she watched his hands. His hands were sexy, she'd give him that. They were large, strong, smooth with long fingers. They were especially hot playing his game- jabbing buttons, moving the joysticks occasionally pushing his hair from his face.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm done for," he yelled like his life was depending on winning the stupid game. "Douchebag," he growled through his headset.

No, _she _was done for. His deep, husky voice was hot and she could feel herself getting wet as he spoke.

After pulling his pants down to his feet, she unbuttons his boxers and pulls his dick out and she can feel him squirm while continuing to play his game. She takes his dick in her mouth and moves back and forth, squeezing the base with her right hand. "See if you can concentrate now," she whispers against his sensitive skin. He can't keep still, keeps moving around but continues to play anyways.

"Ally," he groans quietly. His concentration is still on shooting and killing animated people, but she could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his hands grip tightly onto the controller in his hand. "That actually feels really good," he admits.

Scooting back a little further, he makes it easier for her to get comfortable in between his legs. The carpet rubs against her knees and irritates the skin and her heads at an awkward angle to work properly, but she continues to lick and suck on him, feeling his dick harden in her mouth.

He continues to play with the same concentration although he's a little more shaky, the same hand movements and same cursing at the guy he's playing.

She's trying her best not to disturb him too much as he continues his mission to do whatever he's doing. She knows it involves guns, but she didn't pay enough attention to know exactly what he was doing. Whatever he was doing, she didn't really care as long as he felt good.

"Die you stupid motherfucker," he growls and she gets extremely turned on. He keeps cursing at his game whenever he fucks, but also lets out shallow groans and grunts from the depths of his throat, and she feels his cock twitching in her mouth.

As she takes him in her mouth, she can feel her panties getting slick and she tries to rub up against her jeans to relieve some of the aching between her legs. She gets wetter and feels it dripping down her thigh, trembling as she sucks his dick as hard as she can, relishing his delicious taste.

"That feels so fucking good," Austin yells loudly, placing his controller on top of her head to push her further up on his cock. The plastic is pushing hard against her scalp, but she obeys anyways and deep throats him, listening to the 'fucks' and 'shits' coming from his mouth.

"Dude, my girlfriend's giving my head _and_ I'm beating you. Get yourself a girl who'll suck your dick while you play x-box and _then _we can fight over who's better," Austin scoffs.

Austin get's closer to coming and it's harder for him to play, but he keeps his concentration on the screen and hopefully, he'll beat the asshole he's playing and hopefully, he'll break focus on the screen for a second while he shoots his load in her mouth.

And he does. As soon as he releases in her mouth, he lets out a deep grunt and looks down at his hot girlfriend who still has his dick in her mouth, giving her a quick glance and then looks back at the tv screen.

When he finishes, she stands up and moves to the side so Austin can keep playing. She unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down her smooth legs along with her panties, kicking them to the side and making sure this time to lock the door.

Walking over to Austin, she sits on his dick, burying her head in his neck so she's not in the way. He lets out a loud groan, still getting over the high he had just a few minutes ago. She bounces up and down in small movements, but still enough to relieve their both aching centers.

Moaning loudly, she doesn't realize her head's right next to his microphone, and they guy on the other end just heard her sounds of pleasure. Austin laughs, "She's riding me now, man, into fucking oblivion." Ally giggles and lets out another loud moan into the mic. "You hear her? You're probably jerking your tiny dick to her moans, aren't you?" Austin teases.

"Fuck me," Austin groans, setting his controller on her ass while jabbing hard onto the buttons. She can feel his ministrations and it vibrates against her naked skin and she moves faster, harder on his dick.

"You're like my good luck charm. I'm in the lead," he whispers into her ear. "No, not you, jackass. How many times have we gone over this, I'm talking to my girlfriend. Now how about we focus on the game that I'm totally whipping your ass at."

Ally giggles, listening to her boyfriend curse and argue with whoever he's playing against and it's turning her on more than it should, although it could also be the fact that he's naked with the headset on top of his greasy hair and she's riding him while he continues to shoot and kill people with the stupid controller that sat on her ass.

"Glad I interrupted you?" she asks, bouncing up and down a few times, hard, until her hips begin to feel sore and she just moves herself forward to meet his dick. He nods, licking his lips, but still not making eye contact with her.

How'd she just know realize how sexy it was that he was so concentrated on his game while they fucked?

"It's so dirty. I'm fucking you while you're talking to some guy you don't even know. He _knows_ I gave you head, and he _knows_ I'm riding you. He _knows_ we're naked and having sex while he's all alone. And to make it all the much better, you're beating him." She leans down to kiss his neck, scraping her finger nails over his back.

He groaned and jerked his hips up to give her time to rest her own. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face deep in his neck to hide the loud moans coming from her mouth. If his mother were to come up here, they'd be screwed.

Especially since the guy on the other end of the headphones had heard everything and probably hated her and Austin. She was surprised the poor guy hadn't quit the game yet, or at the least, muted his headphones.

"I'm cumming, Ally," Austin grunted, pushing as deep as he could into her. He shot his load into her as he felt her warm heat embracing his spent dick with spasms. "Fuuuuuck," he growled into her ear.

She could feel her orgasm wash over her body as Austin's cum shot deep inside her. Her hips moved back and forth to allow her orgasm to come to an end, and as soon as it did, she got off him and put on her bra and panties before stealing a white t-shirt from the floor that she assumed he'd been wearing before he started his game.

"I won! Ha, take that dickhead. Now how 'bout you go get laid and see if that ups your game!" he yells into the microphone. "Fuck you!" Austin shuts off his tv and the x-box, tossing his boxers back on his body. He embraces his girlfriend and kisses her neck. "That was hot as fuck. Where'd you come up with an idea like that?"

She shrugged. "Thought it'd be hot. Besides, you were ignoring me, and I had to think of some way to get your attention."

"Well it worked." He winked and leaned down to capture her in a passionate kiss. "We've gotta do that again, sometime."

"When does Halo 6 come out?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know where this came from, but I wanted to write something smutty and different than just them having sex, so I guess this is where it came from. I really shouldn't be up this late.**

**Favorite and review, love y'all!**


End file.
